blueflakefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TNY
This is my talk! Hello You said to leave a message on your talk page! O_O Do you need any help with the games? - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 19:39, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Music Here is the file I showed you a while ago: You can use it for one of your games if you want. If you don't, I can compose one this weekend for Cat Dropped or Squarephant. - Takeshi64 (talk) 02:40, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Pixel Art Hello, the Nitrome Yeti, can you pixel this new game(s). file:Game Catei.PNG Thank u. Ohai Hello there. Axiy has given me the job of composing you guys a website. He gave me a font I should use, which looks like this. I asked him what it's called, and he said to ask you. So here I am. — Bluefire2 (talk) 08:36, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ola oye solo pasaba para desirte que he estado poniendo codigos en el js y css y mira como veo mi talk (lo de purge solo se ve en mi secion pero si quieres te lo pongo) 02:01, March 11, 2012 (UTC) tgf oye, me podrias enviar enves de todo el nivel me lopodrias enviar como primero todos los blocks(del piso) despues el fondo y al final una sprite page(todas las cosas que aparecen en todo el juego (como enemigos, blokes cosas electricas....)) 23:48, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Nope I need to use text, not images. — Bluefire2 (talk) 11:03, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah,your spider climb sprites are amazing! Can you make a small animation,like "the elefant blinking". The happy spider jumps a bit and the other spider's legs are move. We can use them to the game. 19:16 March 12, 2012 / x10018ro Untitled I am trying to find a program that thanks you try. Can you pixel the rest of Cat Dropped. Than IJZM can finish it. 13, March 2012/ x10018ro :I don't know what exactly this is, but if you're making GIF animations, you're going to lose colours no matter what program you use because the GIF file format has a very limited palette as opposed to PNG and JPEG; see this and this for more information. — Bluefire2 (talk) 15:35, March 13, 2012 (UTC) hola oye, hay un problema con los niveles de tgf lo que pasa es que los espacios entre cada bloke es muy pekeño. podrias hacerlos como que con una cuadricula?? hosea haces una cosa de tamaño 550x550 px y la cuadricula de 31x31 y solo chekeas los cuadrados que quieres que tengan blokes. gracias -- 21:11, March 14, 2012 (UTC) perate no me puedes mandar uno de los primeros niveles, esq todavia no se como hacer enemigos, estoy buscando un tutorial, cuando lo encuentre te llamo -- 22:07, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Game Pace Sorry, but I can't keep up on all the music. I would be able to make more, but you guys are creating concept art so quickly that I can't make the music as quick. My new policy is: If IJZM has done even a little bit of programming on the game, I will write the music. Otherwise, I'll write it a bit slower. - Takeshi64 (talk) 11:35, March 17, 2012 (UTC) conectate al chat pls -- 20:29, March 17, 2012 (UTC) A bit confused... No offense, but I don't know the purpose of this wiki. Can you help me figure out what's going on here? It's adorable, but I'm confused... Austincarter4ever 21:47, March 17, 2012 (UTC) This is cute I think everything is cute In that case, I'll do my very best to support and tell others about this ^_^ Austincarter4ever 22:58, March 17, 2012 (UTC) R U serious? Wow, thanks! Okay...but I don't really have a keyboard (just a piano). I'll look into those other programs you've mentioned on my talk. What kind of music are you looking for? Oh, and I don't have a Mac. Is that okay? - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 23:07, March 17, 2012 (UTC) All rightie I can help, but the only music editing program I have is Audacity, and I'm still learning to use that. Any other recommendations? (sorry if I'm asking the same question again.) - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 23:28, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Just RandomStoryKeeper will do, unless it's too long. Then you can use RSK. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 00:14, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Poppit Template Can you put this in the page? And can you also tell me the names of the Purple Guys? Axiy 18:43, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Sound Effects! I can do sound effects now. I think we can use them in games. For example, this one could be used when the player enters a level: This will greatly improve my music. For example, I used Sound Effects in this: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alutnarat.ogg - Takeshi64 (talk) 19:42, March 18, 2012 (UTC) : This would be good for a Quack intro: - Takeshi64 (talk) 21:00, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Blog Banner Could you make some Blog Banner's or improve mine. #Improve Preview Banner #'NEWS' Banner #and 'FANS '''Banner Please there very important. x10018ro/22.03.2012 Okay... How come you deleted the forum index page? It's supposed to be the root for all forum topics! - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 16:44, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Forum I'll help you set up the Blueflake forum if you like. (You want it to be a separate forum, do you?) Hmm...I'm thinking about that question real hard xD. Let's say this: if you choose to keep article comments, I can help you delete them if you like. I think I found the page that allows you to customize an intro if you make comment rules (it's a MediaWiki, and I'm not sure which one yet. :P) - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 17:26, March 23, 2012 (UTC) quieres que aga lamadilus(o como se llame?? ? -- 23:57, March 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Bureaucrat No, it is not possible to remove bureaucrat rights. You should have seen that because it says so on . The only ways are to either convince the user to remove their own bureaucrat rights (though it's highly unlikely they will listen) or, if they are being a really abusive bureaucrat, to use , as Wikia staff can remove bureaucrat rights from users. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 01:08, March 25, 2012 (UTC) The founder Nope, this still isn't possible. Axiy is only given the bureaucrat and admin rights first; the only user he can remove bureaucrat rights from is himself. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 16:04, March 25, 2012 (UTC) LOL If you make your text any smaller, I'll have to buy myself a microscope. :P - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 23:08, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :I think you forgot to close some tags or something. :D Lemme check. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 23:18, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Haha, well for whatever reason, you didn't close any small tags. To close a tag, put a forward slash after the first angle bracket, like this: . If you don't close 'em, the editor might automatically add the tags to all text on the page, and they will continue to leak into unnecessary places. By the way, yes, I am following you on Tumblr now. I left a question. =) - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 23:23, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Are you intentionally adding big tags? (By the way, enter chat and check out your introduction!) - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 23:30, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Purple for the win Hey, thank you so much for making my logo! I absolutely love it. I was actually wondering, could I use it on some of my other websites, like my tumblr or as my DeviantART logo? Where possible, I'll find some way to credit you. Do you prefer to be addressed as JuanJLF or The Nitrome Yeti? - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 06:09, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Quack music Actually, ^^;, I haven't started on the Quack music yet. I had an idea for the ''menu theme, but don't know what to do for the game. Hopefully this weekend, I'll work something out. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 22:38, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I'd help, but... I want to help a lot with the level design of Spider Climb. Unfortunately, I don't really get what it's about and how it works. Could you explain a bit more about what the grabbers do? I'd also like to know what the sprites do, too. I'll start making the levels once I understand. - Takeshi64 (talk) 21:32, April 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:Bathgum Jelly (Or Jellygreen or whatever the name of the game is) X10018ro wants Seagum Jelly working time replaced with Ghost Z so I have very little time to work on it. P.S. Do you like the new Space BG? AxiyTalk! Blog! Read! 07:24, April 8, 2012 (UTC) RE:Enemies (or characters) concept art Yay! You're back. I don't know if we should delete Poppit. But we should work on it in the future. AxiyTalk! Blog! Read! 05:26, April 13, 2012 (UTC)